marveluniversemapfandomcom-20200213-history
Los Angeles, California (616)
California and the second largest in the category:USA 616 United States. Often known by its initials, L.A., and nicknamed The City of Angels, Los Angeles has an estimated population of 3.8 million and spans over 498.3 square miles (1,290.6 km2) in Southern category:California 616 California. Additionally, the Los Angeles–Long Beach–Santa Ana metropolitan area is home to nearly 12.9 million residents. Los Angeles is the seat of Los Angeles County, the most populated and one of the most diverse counties in the category:USA 616 United States. Its inhabitants are known as "Angelenos". In 2008, Los Angeles was named the world's eighth most economically powerful city by Forbes.com, ahead of Shanghai, China (616) Shanghai and Toronto, Canada (616) Toronto but behind category:New York City 616 New York and category:London 616 London. Los Angeles was founded September 4, 1781, by Spanish governor Felipe de Neve as El Pueblo de Nuestra Señora la Reina de los Angeles del Río de Porciúncula (The Village of Our Lady, the Queen of the Angels of the river of Porziuncola). It became a part of category:Mexico 616 Mexico in 1821, following its independence from category:Spain 616 Spain. In 1848, at the end of the Mexican-American War, Los Angeles and the rest of category:California 616 California were purchased as part of the Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo, thereby becoming part of the category:USA 616 United States; category:Mexico 616 Mexico retained the territory of Baja California. Los Angeles was incorporated as a municipality on April 4, 1850, five months before category:California 616 California achieved statehood. Los Angeles is one of the world's centers of business, international trade, entertainment, culture, media, fashion, science, technology, and education. It is home to renowned institutions covering a broad range of professional and cultural fields, and is one of the most substantial economic engines within the category:USA 616 United States. As the home base of Hollywood, it is known as the "Entertainment Capital of the World", leading the world in the creation of motion pictures, television production and recorded music. The importance of the entertainment business to the city has led many celebrities to call Los Angeles and its surrounding suburbs home. (source Wikipedia:Los Angeles Wikipedia) |Appearances = Amazing Spider-Man Amazing Spider-Man #605 (2009) MJ Watson and Bobby Carr go in a Hollywood's night club that gets attacked by White Rabbit. After MJ saves the night, she decides to break up with Bobby and to come back to NYC. Avengers: The Initiative Avengers: The Initiative #01 (2009) Hardball checks on his family His brother has been cured, as promised by Hydra. Harball tries to steal the the formula that gave Komodo her power but Komodo sees him in the university lab. Avengers: The Initiative #028 (2009) Safe House. The Avengers arrange the details for the Heavy Hitters going out of the country. Debrii leaves too. Black Widow: Deadly Origins Black Widow: Deadly Origins #03 (2010) Flashback to the w:c:marvel:Defenders (Earth-616) Defenders era.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Black_Widow:_Deadly_Origin_Vol_1_3 Civil War Civil War: Young Avengers & Runaways #01 (2006) The Runaways are taking some time off in Santa Monica when Flag Smasher is apprehended by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. They stop him but must escape. Civil War: Young Avengers & Runaways #02 (2006) No-Varr lands in LA and starts hunting the Skrull among the Runaways. Civil War: Young Avengers & Runaways #03 (2006) No-Varr fights the Runaways and the Young Avengers. Dark Reign Dark Reign: The List: X-Men #01 (2009) Oscorp building. Namor brings Norman Osborn the head of Marrina and threatens him. Dazzler Dazzler #01 (2010) Hulk Hulk #023 (2010) Incredible Hulk Incredible Hulk #611 (2010) Invincible Iron Man Invincible Iron Man #010 (2009) Ms Marvel Ms Marvel #048 (2010) Someone posing as Captain Marvel kills all the members of the category:Church of Hala Church of Hala. Ms Marvel flies in to check on the only survivor.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Ms._Marvel_Vol_2_48 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 147px; height: 183px;" } Necrosha X Necrosha: The Gathering #01 (2010) Mortis reacts badly to Dazzler's move to San Francisco. New Avengers New Avengers: Finale #01 (2010) New Avengers: The Reunion New Avengers: The Reunion #02 (2009) Skrull Kill Krew Skrull Kill Krew #01 (2009) Ryder raids a Skrull nightclub. Skrull Kill Krew #02 (2009) Riot is online setting up a date. She then works on her metamorph ability and succeeds in getting a human form. Skrull Kill Krew #03 (2009) Melrose Avenue. Riot meets a girl who's a Skrull in reality. She then gets a new tattoo. Moonstomp brutalizes a gang of skinheads. Skrull Kill Krew #05 (2009) The Krew raids a Skrull restaurant where Riot was having dinner with her Skrull girlfriend. When a Skrull rally is raided by H.AM.M.E.R. the Skrull Kill Krew help them and kills the H.A.M.M.E.R. agents. S.W.O.R.D. S.W.O.R.D. #02 (2010) Karolina Dean is put under arrest. The Order The Order #01 (2007) The Order #02 (2007) The Order #03 (2007) The Order #04 (2007) Wonder Man Wonder Man #03 (2007) World War Hulk World War Hulk #01 (2007) X-23: Target X X-23: Target X #02 (2007) Flashback 4 years ago. w:c:marvel:Steven Rogers (Earth-616) Captain America arrives with Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. at the location of a slaughter. w:c:marvel:Laura Kinney (Earth-616) X-23, the killer, escapes by pretending she was one of the survivors.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:X-23:_Target_X_Vol_1_2 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 400px;" } X-Force X-Force #025 (2010) X-Force: Sex And Violence X-Force: Sex And Violence #02 (2010) }} Category:Los Angeles 616 Category:Oscorp Category:Templated articles v1.05 Category:Church of Hala